miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Animaestro
"}} " " is an episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its world premiere was on March 12, 2019 in the UK and Ireland on Disney Channel. Synopsis Ladybug and Cat Noir challenge a producer. Now Animaestro, he wants to show the world what an animation producer is made of.French synopsis' translated here. Plot Marinette and Tikki watch a trailer for a new animated movie about Ladybug and Cat Noir, though Marinette gets annoyed when the trailer says that she's afraid of cats. The director of the movie, Thomas Astruc, announces that Ladybug and Cat Noir won't be coming to the premiere, but he hopes that they'll enjoy his movie. Tikki is surprised that Ladybug turned down the movie premiere invitation, to which Marinette says that she is a superhero, not a star who can sit around watching a movie premiere. Nadja Chamack announces that Jagged Stone, Gabriel Agreste, and Gabriel's son Adrien Agreste are going to the premiere. Upon hearing that Adrien will be there, Marinette instantly regrets turning down the invitation. A little while later, Tom and Sabine discuss how much food they have to make for the big premiere. Sabine mentions that they should've hired someone to serve all the food for the guests. Upon hearing this, Marinette instantly volunteers, though Tom and Sabine recognize that she only wants the job because Adrien will be at the premiere. They are also not sure about hiring her because of how clumsy she is. However, upon noticing how upset Marinette is over this, they agree to hire her but decide to bake twice as many treats just in case. Marinette excitedly rushes to her room and pulls out a special macaron she had previously made for Adrien. Tikki thinks that Tom's macarons will be enough, but Marinette says that Adrien deserves a special macaron to show him just how special he is to her. She pictures how Adrien will react to it and what she'll say in response. Tikki asks her if this is why she bakes a single macaron every Sunday, to which Marinette says that one never knows when the perfect opportunity will arise. Nadja is outside the movie theater where she announces the premiere of the animated Ladybug and Cat Noir movie. She announces the arrival of Clara Nightingale, who sang all the songs in the movie. The security guard greets her and claims to be a big fan before letting her in. However, when Thomas tries to enter, the security guard stops him, claiming the event is private. Thomas says that he's the director of the movie and shows him his ID. The security guard becomes excited upon hearing this, asking him if he filmed Ladybug and Cat Noir and what they are like in real life. However, Thomas explains that it is an animated movie, therefore no one was filmed. He begins to explain the process of animation, but the security guard doesn't care and just lets him in. Inside the theater, Tom explains to Marinette how she should serve the guests and gives her a tray. Marinette asks if there should be macarons on the tray, to which Sabine says that they'll put them on as soon as she is ready. Marinette assures them that she is and promises to be careful. Tom reluctantly gives puts a stack of macarons on Marinette's tray and allows her to start serving the guests. However, after only a few seconds, Marinette nearly trips and stuggles to catch herself. Meanwhile, Jagged expresses his excitement to Thomas over getting to see Ladybug's new movie, though Thomas says that the movie is technically his since he's the director. Jagged asks him if he was the one who wrote the story. Thomas says no, as the screenwriters write the story. Jagged figures that he must've done the drawing then, though Thomas says that's not the case either as the animators do that. Jagged asks him what he does, though before Thomas can answer, Marinette nearly trips over them but is caught by Jagged, who then boasts about Marinette's drawing talents to Thomas, stating that she was the one who designed his glasses and album cover. Marinette offers Thomas a macaron, though a whole bunch of other people grab the macarons on the tray before he can get one. Therefore, Marinette heads back to her parents for a new tray. Tom and Sabine are relieved that Marinette is doing good, though they begin to panic upon noticing that Adrien has arrived and Marinette has spotted him. Marinette puts her special macaron on top of the tray and practices what she will say to Adrien when she gives it to him. When Adrien waves at her, Marinette waves back but nearly drops the tray in the process. Though she catches it, the special macaron falls off and Marinette quickly rushes to grab it. Chloé orders Thomas to get her a dark chocolate macaron. However, Thomas tells her that he is not a waiter but a director. Chloé asks him if he was responsible for the movie, which Thomas confirms. Chloé becomes upset with him as Queen Bee was left out of the trailer and calls him lame. Upon noticing Marinette, she also criticizes him for hiring her as a waitress, though Thomas claims that he wasn't the one who hired her. Meanwhile, Marinette continues to chase her special macaron, only for it to keep getting unintentionally kicked by many of the guests. Adrien notices that Marinette is having some trouble and wants to help her, but Nathalie informs him that he is expected to welcome the Tsurugis just as Kagami and her mother walk in. Marinette catches her macaron but then notices the Tsurugis. Both she and Chloé are unhappy to see Kagami, much to each others' surprise. Marinette asks Chloé if she knows her, and Chloé explains that she despises her because she had once caught her sitting next to Adrien and tried telling her to back off, only for her to tell her off. Adrien greets Kagami and Mrs. Tsurugi in Japanese, and two greet him back. Mrs. Tsurugi informs Gabriel that she has brought him the documents they discussed during their prior agreement, to which Gabriel thanks her in Japanese. Nathalie tells Mrs. Tsurugi to follow her while Adrien tells Kagami that he is really happy to see her again. Kagami says that she is happy to see him, too. Upon noticing Marinette and Chloé, Kagami moves closer to Adrien and holds his arm as the two walk off. Chloé angrily attempts to go after Kagami but is held back by Marinette. Chloé decides that the two of them need a plan and steals a seating chart from the security guard, though she is angered upon discovering that she is two rows behind Adrien. Marinette is unsure about going along with Chloé's plan, but Chloé convinces her to do so by saying that if they do nothing, Adrien and Kagami might end up moving to Japan together. While Marinette searches for some things, Tikki asks Marinette if she's really going to team up with Chloé, to which Marinette says that it's only to stop Kagami from kidnapping Adrien and taking him to Japan. As part of Chloé's plan Marinette brings her a garbage bag, ladle, and cooking string. Chloé says that she asked for rope, but Marinette said that the string was all she could find. Chloé takes a bunch of macarons, puts them in the garbage bag, and smashes them to bits. She then spits her gum into the ladle and gives it to Marinette, warning her not to screw up. Meanwhile, Thomas is trampled by a bunch of kids wanting to meet Ladybug. However, a lady informs them that Ladybug isn't there and they're meeting the director of the movie. When the kids express their disappointment, Thomas gets irritated. Marinette pretends to clumsly trip in front of Adrien and Kagami, where she then places the wad of gum Chloé gave her near Kagami's shoes while Chloé gives Jagged a piece of cake, telling him to hold it for her. Marinette then gives Adrien her special macaron, which Chloé scolds her for as that wasn't part of the plan. However, when the wad of gum gets stuck to Kagami's shoe, Chloé says that is part of the plan and begins Faze 2. Adrien attempts to find Kagami a seat to sit on but finds that almost all of them have macaron crumbs on them. Marinette approaches Jagged and asks for his autograph, to which he agrees. He puts the slice of cake on a nearby chair before doing so. Meanwhile, Adrien finds a chair for Kagami to sit on, but unbeknowest to him, Chloé tied the cooking string to that chair and the one with the cake on it. She pulls the string, swapping Adrien's chair with the chair with cake on top. However, before Kagami can sit on it, her mother calls out to her and Thomas ends up sitting on it instead, as he gets frustrated with the kids when they say that he didn't do anything to make the movie happen. He notices Marinette's special macaron and eats it but quickly develops an allergic reaction as it contains almonds. He also notices that the cake on the seat got on his pants and rants about his special night being ruined, though no one seems to really care. Thomas sadly heads for the bathroom. Hawk Moth senses Thomas' sadness and sends an akuma after him. It infects his ID and Hawk Moth offers him the power to show everyone what an animation director is capable of in exchange for Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. Thomas agrees and is transformed into Animaestro. Adrien helps Kagami get the gum off her shoe while Mrs. Tsurugi tells him that it's no wonder Kagami speaks so much of him, as his father raised him to be a fine young man. Meanwhile, Marinette observes Adrien and Kagami becoming closer and is upset over the entire plan ending in disaster. Chloé angrily blames Marinette and asks her what the deal was with the macaron. Marinette tells her that is was passionfruit flavored. Chloé recognizes that’s Adrien’s favorite macaron flavor and realizes that Marinette has a crush on him. She laughs at her, claiming that Marinette is a nobody in his eyes and decides to tell Adrien about her crush to prove it. However, before she can, Animaestro appears at the premiere, determined to show everyone what an animation director is capable of. Chloé dismisses him and turns her attention back to Adrien, only to find that he’s disappeared. Marinette finds a good hiding spot and vows never to listen to Chloé’s advice again before transforming into Ladybug. Animaestro, in the form of a 2D dragon, attacks Paris with mouth beams. Cat Noir tells Animaestro that they would’ve come to his movie premiere if they’d known how upset he was going to get. Ladybug adds that the trailer for the movie is ridiculous, as it claims that she’s afraid of cats despite that not actually being the case. Animaestro is annoyed that Ladybug is slamming the movie before she's even watched it and attacks the duo, though Ladybug insists that she was merely giving constructive criticism. While fighting him, Ladybug and Cat Noir figure out that Animaestro’s akuma is in his ladybug-printed mask as it is the only part of him that doesn't change when he transforms. Ladybug calls on her Lucky Charm and receives a head camera. She puts it on her head but she and Cat Noir are soon attaked by Animaestro again. In the form of Majestia, he shoots laser eyes at the duo, causing them to fall into the underground sewers. Hawk Moth tells Animaestro to takes their Miraculouses as they are at his mercy. Therefore, Animaestro jumps into the sewer, transforms into a cartoon ninja, and makes a bunch of purple smoke appear. He prepares to take their Miraculouses, but due to all the smoke, the duo end up closing their eyes and suddenly, Animaestro freezes. When Cat Noir reopens his, Animaestro is able to move again and once more tries to seize their Miraculouses, only for the duo to dodge him and then reclose their eyes, once again causing him to freeze. However, a civilian looks down into the sewers, asking if Ladybug and Cat Noir are okay, allowing Animaestro to move again. However, Ladybug and Cat Noir attack him with their weapons, forcing him to retreat. Once he's gone, Cat Noir wonders why Animaestro didn't try to take their Miraculouses while they were blinded. Ladybug figures that they must've missed something and decides to look at her Lucky Charm for clues. The duo discover that if no one is watching Animaestro, he is unable to move. Now knowing how to defeat him, they head out of the sewers. In the form of a cartoon unicorn, Animaestro shoots mouth beams at buildings, causing them to disappear. Ladybug and Cat Noir show up and instruct the citizens nearby to stop watching Animaestro. However, even though they all close their eyes, Animaestro is still able to move. Ladybug realizes that more people must be watching at home on TV and, while Cat Noir distracts Animaestro, she appraoches Nadja and the camera crew and tells the viewers to stop watching Animaestro. However, Animaestro tells her that there will always be at least one person watching him, to which it is revealed that Hawk Moth is watching him through a tablet in his lair. Therefore, Ladybug breaks Nadja’s camera, cutting the live footage. Hawk Moth angrily smashes his tablet and orders Animaestro to hurry. He then exits his lair, detransforms, and heads to the battle scene. Ladybug and Cat Noir continue to battle Animaestro, who says that everyone must watch animation. However, Cat Noir points out that he and Ladybug are the only ones left, with Ladybug adding that once they close their eyes, it'll all be over. Meanwhile, Gabriel drives to the battle scene and frantically rushes to where Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Animaestro are in order to watch the latter. However, he is too late, as Ladybug and Cat Noir manage to freeze Animaestro by closing their eyes. Cat Noir then uses his Cataclysm on his mask, freeing the akuma. Ladybug purfies it and then uses Miraculous Ladybug to return everything to normal. Gabriel observes this and says that Ladybug and Cat Noir should enjoy their apparent victory because triumph always comes before failure. Back at the movie premiere, Marinette begs Chloé to not tell Adrien that she has a crush on him. Chloé reveals that she has decided not to as she is not worth the extra attention and enters the theater. Thomas decides to let Marinette have his seat and enjoy the movie as he has already seen it multiple times. Marinette is baffled and Thomas sadly assumes that she doesn’t know who he is. However, Marinette says that she knows that he’s the director of the movie and thanks him before entering the theater. Thomas is happy that somebody recognized him, and Marinette discovers that her seat is next to Adrien. Adrien tells Marinette that he’s glad that she was able to get into the premiere but apologizes for being unable to taste her macaron. Marinette says it’s okay as there will be other occasions. The movie then starts. Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Tikki * Akuma * Thomas Astruc/Animaestro * Chloé Bourgeois * Kagami Tsurugi Minor Characters * Nadja Chamack * Jagged Stone * Sabine Cheng * Tom Dupain * Alec Cataldi * Mireille Caquet * Penny Rolling * Clara Nightingale * André Bourgeois * Nathalie Sancoeur * Tomoe Tsurugi * Mylène Haprèle (background) * Ivan Bruel (background) * Adrien's bodyguard * Mr. Damocles * Otis Césaire * Alya Césaire * Marlena Césaire * Ella and Etta Césaire * Civilians Trivia * This episode is the first to make extensive use of 2D animation (outside of Marinette's imagination sequences). * In total, the episode took two and a half years to create.https://twitter.com/MiraculousMX/status/1106619899349221376 * The scenes from the 2D movie trailer are reused from the Ladybug PV. * This is the third episode whose titular villain is based on a real-life character, following "Frightningale" and "Frozer". ** Astruc revealed that he would be akumatized on Twitter.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/778296186528796672 * Marinette has a new hairstyle, a bun, for most of the episode. However, when she transforms into Ladybug, it goes back to its original style. ** She is also wearing a French maid/server's outfit with her shirt's pattern on the apron and headband. * Adrien is wearing the same suit he wore in "Style Queen" and "Queen Wasp". * It's revealed that Chloé knows Kagami and is aware of her close friendship with Adrien. * It is revealed that both Adrien and Gabriel can speak Japanese. * For the first time, Marinette teams up with Chloé while they're not superheroes. * Chloé quotes Marinette from "Stoneheart". ** Marinette was quoting Alya from "Ladybug & Cat Noir" (who was in turn quoting Majestia, the comic book character). * In the group of background character children, recolored versions Manon Chamack and Ella/Etta Césaire can be seen. ** There is a blonde haired Manon, purple haired Manon, and a gray haired Ella/Etta. * This is the second time that Chloé has created a gum-related incident that Adrien has had to clean up, the first being in "Stoneheart". * One of the posters in the movie theater says "Knightowl", a reference to another in-universe comic book character. * Adrien putting Kagami's shoe on is a reference to Cinderella. * Chloé finds out that Marinette has a crush on Adrien in this episode. * Animaestro transforms into several different characters: ** The first green dinosaur is a reference to Richard Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1105534973178769408 **The black and white sheep gains a high-pitched voice, similar to Mickey Mouse. ** Some of the characters that Animaestro transforms into are based off characters from popular anime series such as Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z. With the latter, the outfit is colored white, resembling Ryu from the Street Fighter series. ** Animestro also transforms into Majestia, the comic book hero Alya introduces to Marinette in "Ladybug & Cat Noir". ** The small yellow bird that flies out of the metro is a reference to the 1968 French animated series Les Shadoks.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1105588671158333443 * This is the fourth episode where Hawk Moth detransforms into Gabriel before the akumatized villain gets defeated, following "Ladybug & Cat Noir" (off-screen), "Simon Says" (off-screen) and "The Collector". * This is the third time Hawk Moth detransforms into Gabriel somewhere other than his lair, following "Mayura" and "Backwarder". This is the second time since "Catalyst" that Gabriel exits his lair as Hawk Moth. ** However, unlike in "Catalyst", it is shown onscreen. ** This is the sixth time that Gabriel leaves his house, following "Simon Says", "The Collector", "Queen Wasp", "Heroes' Day" and "Backwarder". * This is the fourth time that Plagg doesn't appears, following "Despair Bear", "Prime Queen", "Malediktator" and "Christmaster". Errors * Clara Nightingale is introduced and addressed as "Laura". * When Chloé is looking at the seating chart, she says that she will be two rows behind Kagami and Adrien, but during the premiere, she is only one row behind them, next to Jagged Stone. ** However, in the first shot of the row behind Marinette and Adrien, Jagged Stone is sitting next to a different person. * While Marinette transforms, anytime there is a closeup of her earrings, her hair is in pigtails instead of a bun. * Tom's hair is briefly miscolored light brown. * Gabriel's hair is briefly miscolored grey. * Jagged Stone's Eiffel Tower glasses are briefly miscolored white. de:Animaestro es:Animaestro fr:Animaestro pl:Animaestro Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Unaired US episode